Slave: SasoDei Ch 9
by Demon Dairy
Summary: Ch. 9


Deidara woke up early and got ready for school. As soon as he had his hair the way he liked it he ran downstairs and cooked breakfast for Sasuke and yes even Itachi.

He heard someone come down the stairs and turned around to see Itachi sit at the fancy little breakfast table and open up the paper Deidara had brought in.

"……….what do you want on your plate???" asked Deidara, trying to sound normal.

"Whatever you are making" said Itachi plainly.

Deidara nodded and turned back around and continued to cook. Soon he heard Sasuke come down the stairs and sit on the opposite side of the table and look down.

"Morning Sasuke………what do you want to eat today???" asked Deidara smiling slightly at the younger Uchiha in the hopes of cheering him up a little………..it didn't work

Sasuke looked up at Deidara blankly.

"………I don't mind what you put on it" said Sasuke looking back down.

Deidara turned around sadly. He put the portions on two plates and handed them out. He then went over to the extremely oversized pantry and grabbed a bag of……….well he didn't know exactly but it was there so he took it and opened it. He took a nibble of some of it and grimaced but ate it anyway.

He would eat what Sasuke and Itachi were eating but to be totally honest he always did this because he didn't see himself as worthy of eating real food. He was…………a slave………..a toy merely bought by Itachi to be used as he saw fit………….he was a sex toy that would be used until he was broken and then he would be taken back to the brothel and put up for auction again. That was his past, present, future, and his life and he had come to accept it. Despite all this he had actually managed to keep his virginity………at the cost of Sasuke's………

He suddenly lost his appetite and grabbed his backpack.

"I……I'm gonna walk to school okay???" said Deidara

Itachi nodded without looking up from his paper and Sasuke didn't even respond.

Deidara turned around and quickly walked out the door. As he walked out the gate he saw Sasori standing out of site of the camera waiting. Deidara looked down and walked past him as if he wasn't even there. He felt the red head grab his arm and pull him back.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain across his cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL DEIDARA!?!?!?!?!" screamed Sasori.

"WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT TO YOU!?!?!?!?!?!" screamed Sasori again.

Deidara didn't respond. He pulled away from the red head and ran off. He felt tears run down his cheeks and quickly wiped them away. He couldn't cry. He turned and started to cut through the forest in the park.

He was suddenly tackled to the ground and had his hands pinned above his head. He saw an enraged Sasori.

"STOP RUNNING DEIDARA!!!!!!!" screamed Sasori.

"GET OFF!!!!!!!!!" screamed Deidara

"TELL ME WHY YOU WOULD LET HIM DO THAT STUFF TO YOU AND YOUR FRIEND!!!!!!" screamed Sasori again.

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE SASORI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara screamed back.

"YOU HAVE PLENTY OF CHOICES DEIDARA!!!!!!!!! CALL THE POLICE, RUN AWAY, STAY WITH A RELATIVE!!!!!!!!" Sasori screamed back.

"I CAN'T!!!!!!!!!! ITACHI IS A WELL RESPECTED RICH BUSINESS MAN!!!!!! IF I RAN AWAY THAT WOULD JUST MAKE THINGS WORSE THAN THEY ALREADY ARE!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T HAVE ANY RELATIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS MY LIFE SASORI DON'T TELL ME HOW TO LIVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara screamed back as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"WHAT YOU HAVE ISN'T A LIFE DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S A HELL HOLE!!!!!!!!!...............please Deidara……….let me help you" screamed/begged Sasori

"STOP IT SASORI!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I WON'T GET YOU KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS MY PRESENT, IT WAS MY PAST, AND IT WILL BE MY FUTURE!!!!!!!!!! NIETHER I OR YOU CAN CHANGE IT!!!!!!!! I'M A TOY!!!!!!!!! SLAVE!!!!!!!! SEX DOLL!!!!!!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU CALL IT!!!!!!!!!! I'M TO BE BOUGHT AND USED AS THE BUYER SEES FIT!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Deidara.

"……….you're not a slave Deidara………you're a person………you deserve to be treated like one" said Sasori.

Deidara looked at the older boy as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Please stop Sasori……..I'm not worth this………I've kept my virginity at the cost of Sasuke's……….. I couldn't save him at all………… I couldn't save him last night………… I can't help anyone or do anything…………….. I won't even eat because I'm so disgusted at myself……………. being together with you would only make it worse………I don't want someone else to get hurt because of me…………I'm an awful dirty slu_______" he whimpered until he was cut off by a forceful yet gentle kiss.

"Don't you DARE finish that" said Sasori as he broke the kiss.

Deidara tried to stop crying but to no avail. He couldn't stop crying. Sasori got let him go and stood up. Deidara started to get up as well but was suddenly scooped up by Sasori and carried to a car.

"But……what about school" whimpered Deidara as he tried to wipe his tears away.

"Principal Tsunade owes me a favor. I'll call in and she can pull some strings" he said plainly.

Deidara nodded as they pulled into Sasori's small drive way. As Deidara was getting out he was scooped up bridal style again and carried into the small house/apartment. Sasori kicked open the door to his room and laid down on the bed while laying Deidara on top of him.

"Now you can cry all you want" said Sasori as he ran his hand through Deidara's smooth blonde hair.

Deidara laid his head down on Sasori's chest and listened to his heart beat. While this did comfort him he still couldn't stop crying. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually cried for another reason other than because Itachi was hurting Sasuke and him.

2 Hours Later

Sasori noticed Deidara had quieted down. He looked down at the blonde and noticed he had cried himself to sleep. He smiled and rubbed Deidara's back and soon fell asleep as well.

At about 5:00 pm

Sasori slowly opened his eyes and noticed Deidara wasn't there. He shot up and looked around the room frantically.

"What's wrong???" asked Deidara as he walked in the doorway.

Sasori was suddenly up and had his arms around Deidara.

"Don't disappear like that again" said Sasori as he let out a sigh of relief.

"I was just getting a glass of water" said Deidara.

Sasori nodded and reluctantly let go of the shorter boy.

"Go get a shower……..we're going out to eat" said Sasori.

Deidara paused but nodded and headed for the bathroom. He removed his school uniform and grabbed two towels. He then started the water and stepped in. He washed his hair but was disappointed at the fact Sasori didn't have the brand he liked. He suddenly felt protective arms wrap around his waist and tensed up.

"It's just me" said Sasori.

"Sasori stop!!!!!" cried Deidara as he tried to break free but failed miserably.

"I'm not going to hurt you like him" said Sasori as he started nipping and sucking on the blonde's neck while running his hands up and down his slim frame.

Deidara shuddered and gasped at Sasori's actions making the older man smirk.

Deidara suddenly yelped as he was pushed up against the shower wall. He felt Sasori pull his hips out and lean over him.

"I need you to relax a little" he whispered as he put a finger at Deidara's entrance and start to rub and prod him.

Deidara cried out in fear and tried to turn around but was held in place by Sasori.

"Relax" whispered Sasori as he started to push his middle finger into the younger man.

Deidara arched his back and whimpered in pain as Sasori slipped his finger all the way inside him. He felt Sasori start to pump his finger and gasped. He felt his cheeks flush and tried to find something to hold onto but to no avail.

"Sa……..Sasori I………I feel……….weird" gasped Deidara.

Sasori reached around and grabbed Deidara's shaft making the blonde yelp. He started to slowly pump him.

Deidara moaned as he felt himself hitting that blissful edge.

"Does it feel good???" asked Sasori.

Deidara nodded.

"Hmmm???" asked Sasori as he suddenly stopped his actions.

"Ahhhh!!!! Don't stop!!!!" begged Deidara.

"Let me hear you say it" whispered Sasori as he nibbled on Deidara's ear.

Deidara whimpered in protest but started when he felt Sasori start to remove his finger.

"Please Sasori……..it feels really good………don't stop" begged Deidara as he started to move his hips wanting him to move again.

Sasori smirked and complied with Deidara's movements and began pumping his finger again.

"fa……..faster" panted Deidara.

Sasori smirked and started pumping Deidara faster making Deidara cry out.

Deidara suddenly cried out in ecstasy as he came in to Sasori's hand.

He felt his knees start to give out but was caught by Sasori. He turned him around held him by the waist. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. He stodd up on his tiptoes and passionately kissed the older boy. Sasori returned the kiss and slipped his tongue inside Deidara's mouth and began messaging their tongues together making Deidara let out a light moan and pulled himself closer to Sasori. Sasori pulled away suddenly making Deidara whimper.

"If we do't get ready we won't be able to go eat" said Sasori.

Deidara pouted in disappointment but listened and turned off the water.

**Slave Ch. 9** by ~Soubi-x-Ritsuka

Drag and Drop to Collect


End file.
